Misfortune Teller/Transcript
Gypsy: Oh, mysterious, and powered crystal ball, show me side theres good fortune in my future! (A pot of gold appears) Gypsy: Wait a second, what is that? Gold? (Liam appears) Liam: Back off, gypsy women! That there's my ''pot o' gold! Gypsy: This is your pot of gold? Liam: As a matter of fact, it is! Now, give it back! Gypsy: Fine. There's not much here, anyways. Liam: What do you mean there's not much, there? That's the bottom list pot o' gold. I probably should have said that! Gypsy: A bottom list?! Well then, finders-keepers, losers-weepers, you little dork! Liam: I'm a dork? I'm not too wearing a scarf on me head. Gypsy: Hey, my mom gave me this! Do you wanna know your future? Liam: That change the subject, crazy lady!! Gypsy: If you let me tell your future, I promise we'll talk about your pot of gold. Liam: Okay, then! Go ahead! Gypsy: I can see that your name is Lllllllllllllllittle Green Nerdy Guy! Liam: HEY, that's noy my name!! Gypsy: I know, your name is Liam. I just like messing with you. Liam: Heh! Lucky guess. Gypsy: I can see that you lose your gold, quite often. Liam: Of--not--not that often. Gypsy: Okay. Your future is coming into focus. It's about your....About your pot of gold! I can see, I can see your future! Liam: What is it? Gypsy: Your future is........I'M NEVER GIVING YOU BACK YOUR POT OF GOLD!! (laughing) Got ya! Liam: Well, you know, good witch!! Gypsy: I'm not a witch. I'm a gypsy. Liam: Well, unlike you, I actually am magicial! So, I'll make you a deal. You give me back pot o' gold, and I'll give you three wishes. Gypsy: Okay, I wish for more-- Liam: And, before you wish for another gold, or a billion wishes, just go to Annoying Orange fellow are retarded, and guess what? It's against the rules. Gypsy: Fine, for my first wish, I want the most magicial crystal ball in the whole world! Liam: You want it? YOUU GOT IT!! (Liam turns the crystal ball into a basketball) Gypsy: What the heck? A basketball? Liam: Uh, yeah. It's so magicial that it even bounces. Ha-ha! Gypsy: Let me guess. You're about as good as granting wishes as you are as keepin' an eye on your pot of gold?! Liam: Quit whappin'. More wishes! Gypsy: Okay, for my second wish, I might as well wish for hoops, so I can shoot around with my new fancy crystal ball. Liam: YOOOOOOOU GOT IT!! (poof!) Gypsy: What is that? Liam: (playing with his hula hoop) Well, this is your new hoop. Gypsy: Not a hula hoop, a basketball hoop! I can't even use that! Liam: (stops playing with his hula hoop) Why not? Gypsy: Well, maybe, I can use it as a crappy bracelet. Liam: (holding the hula hoop) All right! Besides, I can dig her out. I know, you can use your third wish to make it better! Gypsy: It'll probably end up around my neck choking you to death. Liam: Fiber, who is so lucky. (put the hula hoop away) Gypsy: What was that? Liam: I said, uh, you're lookin' fantasticly precky! You must be really excited about the third wish, huh? (Sad song plays) Gypsy: You know what I really want, Liam? I want to able to really tell someone's fortune, not trick them into believing I know! Liam: Yeah, that's kind of a crappy thing to do. Gypsy: What I really want, is the power to see it to the future. Liam: I warn you, with great power come great responsibility. Gypsy: I've heard that, before. Liam: Yeah, I stole it from ''Spider-Man. Gypsy: That was a good movie. Liam: It sure, it was. Tobey Maguire was sublime. (laugh) Now, if you really want to see the future, you GOT IT!!! (Liam poofs the basketball for her future) Gypsy: I feel--I feel different! I can see it to the future. Liam: That's great!! And they don't care!! Now, hand over me gold! Gypsy: No, wait! If, you try grabbing it, an evil unicorn will come steel it! Liam: OH NO!! I don't want that happen, again! Gypsy: Well, you better do somethin' fast. Liam: Why, what happens, if I don't?! (Clover appear with the pot o' gold) Clover: Because, if you don't stand there, I'm gonna take your gold, you moron! (laughs) (Clover dissapears with his pot o' gold) Gypsy: What did he said? Liam: (growls) AAAWW, CRAAAP!!!! (dissapears) (End rolls) Category:Episode Transcripts